Wissahickon Island (Sage)
Wissahickon Island is a medium island located in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Wissahickon Island is the only island on Sage that purchases ruby gems. = Natural Resources = = Buildings = The building naming theme on Wissahickon is based on games. ;Bank :Wissahickon Bank & Trust ;Commodities market :Trading Places ;Distillery :Rum Invaders (bazaar) :Nuka Cola Bottling Company ;Estate agent :Rebellious Tycoon ;Palace :Hyrule Castle ;House ;Inn :Space Innvaders (upgraded) ;Ironmonger :Dirk Nukem (bazaar) :Metal Gear (upgraded) ;Shipyard :Joust Build My Junk (bazaar) ;Tailor :Cloak & Dagger (bazaar) = Government = Wissahickon is currently ruled by We Will Rock You. = History = Wissahickon Island is likely named after the creek in Pennsylvania, USA, with the same name. On a rock just southwest of the clump of trees on the east end of the island, an inscription can be found reading, "This island were fashioned by Weaver." Blockades , 2006-12-8: Eternal Glory colonized the island defeating Rebellion and Armed Cocktail Party, in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-12-16: Rebellion took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Eternal Glory did not contend the blockade. , 2007-02-24: Passive Aggression took control of the island from Rebellion in a four-round non-sinking blockade. Wissahickon was transferred to Rebellion on April 23rd, 2007 , 2007-06-03: Candy Coated Chaos took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-07-28: Candy Coated Chaos successfully defended the island against The Government in a three round non-sinking blockade. Wissahickon was transferred to League of Light on August 6th, 2007. , 2008-03-01: Passive Aggression took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-05-10: The attack of Undeclared was repulsed in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-06-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Beyond The Veil in a five round sinking blockade. 2008-06-16: Wissahickon Island was transferred to Critical Mass. , 2008-07-26: Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-03: Critical Mass regained control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-08: Unseen University took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-01-18: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Blades of Sage in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-01-25: Blades of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-07: No Parking took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-21: The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-28: Watch Out took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-07: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-14: Wild Twisted Fun took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-04-05: Unseen University took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-05-02: Unseen University successfully defended the island in a four round blockade against Azarbad the Great and his flag, The All-Consuming Flame. , 2009-05-09: Unwanted Attention took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-05-17: Unwanted Attention successfully defended the island against the Furious Renegades in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-05-30: Unwanted Attention successfully defended the island against the Sound of Silence in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-11-01: Good Grief took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2011-06-18: We Will Rock You took control of the island in a three round blockade. Category:Capital islands , 2011-07-13: We Will Rock You successfully defended the island against the Let's Get Naked in a three round non-sinking blockade.